Juste là
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: "Le sable ne protège que ton corps, Gaara."


**Songfic : Right Here - Ashes Remain**

* * *

Le cimetière se vide. Le silence est de marbre mais il ne durera pas. Demain à la tour, les débats reprendront avec vigueur. L'avenir du village est en jeu. Nous devons nous tenir prêts, si jamais Konoha venait à répliquer. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se reposer. Toi, surtout.

Quand je pénètre dans ta chambre à la nuit tombée, je veux t'inviter à dîner à notre table. Nos estomacs noués ont besoin de s'alimenter. Kankuro n'ose pas t'aborder, laissons-lui le temps. Je te trouve assis sur ton lit et adossé au mur. Je peux voir toutes les larmes que tu as versé.

Notre père comptait-il autant pour toi ? Je pensais que tu le détestais. Je le craignais et le méprisais. Il m'impressionnait. As-tu pleuré sa mort à l'abri de nos regards ou est-ce ce combat dernier, cet échec premier qui a su traverser la barrière de sable érigée autour de ton cœur ? As-tu des regrets ?

Comme un océan dans tes yeux, les vagues paraissent calmes mais je les imagine déchaînées sous la surface. Tu ne veux pas dîner. Je n'insiste pas et quitte la pièce. Je te tourne le dos et te laisse à ta solitude. Laisse-moi le temps.

Toutes les douleurs et les cicatrices t'ont laissé froid. L'enfant qui tombe à tes pieds dans la rue n'ose pas croiser ton regard et tu n'esquisses pas un geste pour le relever. Sa mère se précipite pour l'éloigner de toi, bafouillant une excuse à peine perceptible et disparait dans l'ombre de Suna.

Je peux voir toutes les tempêtes que tu as affronté. Nous sommes orphelins depuis cinq jours et déjà les kunais fendent l'air que nous osons respirer. Il est trop tôt pour une telle mission. Au travers d'une tempête qui ne disparais jamais, tu y fais face avec bravoure et indifférence. Kankuro est hors d'haleine, et le sang alourdi la ceinture de ma tunique. Laisse-nous le temps.

Ne crois pas tous les mensonges qu'on t'a raconté. Il est vrai que l'autorité de notre père n'est plus. A sa façon, peut-être imaginait-il te protéger. Nous foulons les portes du village qui nous a vu naître et les regards pèsent sur toi. L'animosité est lourde, dans les yeux des villageois. Leurs corps de civils tremblent d'impuissance.

Alors que tu soutiens Kankuro, blessé au cours de notre combat, l'un d'eux lance une pierre dans ta direction. Je ne la laisse pas te toucher. La douleur assaille mon visage que je tourne à demi sous la violence du projectile. C'est humiliant, mais le regard que je lance lui, est avertissement. Je me sens un peu engourdie. Les passants se sont dispersés.

\- La pierre ne m'aurait pas atteint.

Je me retourne au son de ta voix. Elle est grave et me rappelle que tu es déjà un homme.

\- Le sable ne protège que ton corps, Gaara.

Je serai juste là, maintenant. Pour te soutenir quand le ciel s'écroule. Je serai toujours, celle qui prendra ta place. Je grandirai et deviendrai forte. Peux-tu lire cette promesse dans mon regard ? Je ne partirai pas. Je serai juste là.

Je te montrerai le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je t'apprendrai qu'il y a un foyer qui t'attend. Mais laisse-moi le temps, j'ai passé mon enfance à la guerre. Les repas seront ce qu'ils sont.

Ce soir, pour la première fois tu acceptes de goûter à ma cuisine en ma présence. Kankuro est à l'hôpital et nous nous retrouvons seuls. Ma blessure est superficielle. Notre frère m'a protégé. Tu es entré au moment où je rangeais et m'apprêtais à déposer un plateau devant ta porte. Je te sers et t'observe. Je ne suis pas obligée de rester, tu peux dîner seul. Ainsi sont tes seuls mots à mon égard. Sans jamais te laisser tout seul, je resterai jusqu'à ce que le matin vienne.

Kankuro et moi nous sommes disputés. Peut-être ne reviendra-t-il pas à la nuit tombée, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ces choses-là sont ce que font les frères et sœurs. Je te montrerai comment vivre à nouveau et soigner tes brisures intérieures.

Pour se faire pardonner, Kankuro est allé me chercher des marrons glacés. Ces friandises dont je raffole depuis une mission à la frontière du Pays du Vent ont dû lui coûter trois mois de salaire et deux jours de marche. Vous échangez à ce sujet et je peux lire dans ton regard un certain trouble. Peut-être te rends-tu compte que tu ne sais pas ce que nous aimons. As-tu peur que nous nous disputions ?

Le conseil a décidé de nous diviser. Dorénavant, nous ne ferons plus équipe ensemble. Cette nuit, je rentre de ma première mission sans vous. Lorsque je pousse la porte de notre lieu de vie, l'odeur du sang me prend à la gorge. Mes doigts trouvent l'interrupteur et illuminent le macabre spectacle à mes pieds. Des shinobis gisent sur notre sol et je te trouve immobile au milieu de ce tapis de honte et de trahison.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Même si je connais déjà la réponse, je veux t'entendre, Gaara. Je veux t'entendre te confier à ta grande sœur. Je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne les vengerai pas. Tu ne réponds pas. Je te vois avancer d'un pas lourd vers moi, mais nos regards ne se croisent pas. La porte se referme dans ton dos et je me retrouve seule.

Cette fois, je ne me laisse pas faire. Je ne respecte pas cette distance que tu m'imposes et je fais volteface. Avant que tu n'aies pu passer le portail, je t'arrête. Ma main tendue vers toi ne touche pas ton dos et le bouclier qui ne te quitte jamais me repousse. Mon dos heurte le sable dur. J'ai mal, mais ma douleur n'est rien comparée à la tienne.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer quand tu t'effondres, Gaara. Je serai juste là, maintenant.

Pour te soutenir quand le ciel s'écroule. Je serai toujours celle qui prendra ta place. Je ne partirai pas. Je serai juste là.


End file.
